1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring system for connecting an extra electronic device with an electronic system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that are mounted in a vehicle are increasing year by year. Various electronic devices are mounted in various portions or areas of a vehicle, such as the engine compartment, the passenger compartment, the instrument panel and/or the roof liner area. Such electronic devices are connected with one or a plurality of control circuits (ECU) by specific wire harnesses and intermediate distributing units or junction boxes, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-253514.
There is a demand to connect an additional electronic device such as an actuator or a sensor with an extra terminal of an ECU, or a demand to connect the same kind of sensors respectively to a plurality of electronic control units. Because an intermediate distributing unit is disposed between the electronic control units and the additional electronic device, it is necessary to change a distributing board of the intermediate distributing unit, which causes additional cost and works.
Assuming that a new electronic control device such as an air condition control unit that requires one of electronic devices, such as an outside temperature sensor, for an electronic control unit that is already connected to the intermediate distributing unit, is to be connected to the same. It is more preferable for the two control units to commonly use the one of the electronic devices (e.g. outside temperature sensor) than to add the same electronic device if additional work or cost can be limited.
Assuming that an electronic device that is connected with the input side of an electronic control unit via a wire harness is to be changed to another electronic device that is to be connected with the input side of the same electronic control unit via another wire harness. It may be necessary to have new connectors and/or to modify the intermediate distributing unit.